New Orleans
New Orleans is a major city on the eastern coast of the United States that was built and founded by the Mikaelson Family many centuries ago. It is the location of one of the biggest and most diverse supernatural communities in the The Vampire Diaries' universe. The family used to be in control of the city, but after they were driven out by their own father, Marcel, Klaus' former protégé, took over. In recent times, Klaus came back to the city with the hope of taking over again and reuniting his family after learning that he had impregnated a young werewolf, Hayley, thanks to his werewolf side. However, the family's return had the effect of further aggravating the already major ongoing conflict between the witches, vampires and werewolves of the city which started when Marcel interrupted The Harvest, a sacrificial ritual that allows the witches in New Orleans to draw power from their ancestors, and later killed most of the elder witches that could perform it. The The Vampires Diaries-spin off, The Originals, mainly follows the story of the Mikaelson Family as they struggle to regain control of the city that was once theirs and, in the process, also face off against powerful enemies from their past. History Kol hinted that all the Original Vampires used to live in New Orleans. In the year 1942, Damon lived with a woman named Charlotte, who he had turned into a vampire as well upon her begging for him to do so. Unbeknownst to Damon, Charlotte was sired to him and once he had recognized this, he turned to a witch named Valerie LaMarche for help. Valerie told him that he needed to commit the sacrifice of twelve humans, which he did so. Damon ended up telling Charlotte to count every single brick in every building in the city and left town thereafter. Decades later, in the year 2010, Damon and his brother returned to New Orleans only to find that Charlotte was still sired to him and that Valerie LaMarche's spell did not work. Before Damon had left Charlotte, Stefan and Lexi Branson had found him, and at Lexi's insistance, Stefan wanted to make peace with his brother before he would be shipped out to war. The two Salvatores reconciled for most of the evening and Damon suggested that he might join Stefan on the war front, an idea Lexi clearly did not approve of. Damon had decided to go with Stefan anyway, but before he could, Lexi had persuaded him out of it, saying that that he had killed twelve innocent humans without remorse, which convinced Damon not to go with Stefan. In 2010. Stefan and Damon go back to New Orleans to try and find Valerie LaMarche to break the sire bond between Elena and Damon. Valerie is dead, but they find her daughter, Nandi who informs them that there is no known way to break a sire bond - but the sire can compel the sired to forget them and live a happy life - if they remove themselves from their lives. This is what Damon does to Charlotte, but he cannot bring himself to do the same to Elena. In present day, Hayley is looking for her parents in New Orleans and instead gets up in being a pawn for the witches. By doing so the Mikealsons moved back and discovered Marcel's regin as well dark events that left the witches banned from magic. Locations *French Quarter *Rousseau's *Jardin Gris *Lafayette Cemetery *Mikaelson Mansion *Nandi's Specials *St. Anne's Church *The Garden *The Palace Royale *The Abattoir Neighborhoods NOLAneighborhoods.gif *The French Quarter Season Four New Orleans is introduced into the plot during flashback scenes of'' We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street,'' ''in Season 4. In ''The Originals, Klaus arrives in New Orleans seeking out Jane-Anne Deveraux, a witch plotting against him. While in New Orleans Klaus is reunited with his progeny, Marcel. The Originals (Series) The Vampire Diaries spin off, The Originals, will be set in New Orleans, LA, and feature members of the Original Family with Klaus as the main protagonist. Klaus intends to reclaim the city that had once been his home and that he had built for himself and his family. Stefan's Diaries (Novels) In Stefan's Diaries: Bloodlust, Stefan and Damon are newly turned vampires who manage to escape Johnathan Gilbert and other assailing citizens of Mystic Falls. They escape on a train to New Orleans. Damon is still mourning the death of Katherine, but Stefan has embraced his vampirism and is out of control. Stefan later meets Lexi, a matriarch figure to group of vampires, who brings him back to his humanity and teaches him to live on an animal diet. Trivia *Identical to the town of Mystic Falls, the werewolf species once dominated New Orleans. *Kol mentions that he, Elijah, Klaus and Rebekah lived in New Orleans in the early 20th century. *Since Anne Rice published her first Vampire Chronicles and located them in New Orleans, the city has been linked to vampires. The movie adaptation of , starring Brad Pitt, made it even more popular. There are even tours offered in New Orleans to visit the places associated with the book and movie. *''Girl in New Orleans,''Girl in New Orleans(1x04) was originally titled Interview with the Vampire, however was changed for unknown reasons. *The magic of the witches that live here is controlled by the vampire Marcel. *Interestingly, New Orleans can be used to set up yet another Expression Triangle, as three massacres have occured there: the 12 humans that Damon slaughtered, the witches that Hayley defended herself from, and the Vampires that Klaus killed in the French Quarter. Behind the scenes *In We’ll Always Have Bourbon Street, the Union Station portrayed in 1942 New Orleans was located at Loyola Avenue in Downtown New Orleans. It was later torn down in 1954 and rebuilt in the same location, but renamed The Union Passenger Terminal. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/New_Orleans_Union_Station Gallery return-of-lexie.jpg|Lexi returns lexie-and-damon.jpg|Lexi and Damon 63692_529932587034226_1271581806_.jpg|Lexi and the Salvatores in 1940's salvatores-in-the-40s.jpg|Salvatores in the 40's madeline-zima-as-charlotte.jpg|Charlotte Lexi_vampire_diaries_season_4_episode_8_09.jpg|Lexi damon-in-the-40s.jpg|Damon in the 40's 483031 384015591681244 1348650634 n.jpg|Stefan in the 40's 687367775.jpg|Damon at the old Union Station in New Orleans on Loyola Ave s030a-d06-vam1-10-15.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-16.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-17.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-18.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-19.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-20.jpg s030a-d06-vam1-10-23.jpg 73235 461583217212208 1427976920 n.jpg|"We'll always have bourbon street" Promotional Poster 4x08 bts 1.jpg 4x08 bts 2.jpg 4x08 bts 3.jpg 4x08 bts 4.jpg 4x08 bts 5.jpg tumblr_men4tgK7V21qf8u52o1_500.png Vampire-Originals.jpg Klaustheoriginals.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-2.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-3.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-6.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-7.jpg The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-9.jpg The Originals 10.jpg The Originals 6.jpg The-Vampire-Diaries-The-Originals-ITV-01.png The Originals 7.jpg New Orleans TO.jpg|New Orleans New Orleans TO 2.jpg See also Category:Cities Category:Locations